


Memories

by rose_petals_and_chocolate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, i’m on my ipad, like literally this is just angst, sorry about formatting, there is a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_petals_and_chocolate/pseuds/rose_petals_and_chocolate
Summary: “He’d blocked out the memories of last year, vowing to deal with them later. They were too painful. They came crashing in like waves in his mind, destroying all the walls he’d put up”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Memories

Sighing, Kuroo stretched as he got up, feeling his legs pop. He walked to the other side of the room and picked up another box, opening it up. Plates and bowls. He’d put those in the cabinets later. He closed it and changed the song that was playing on his phone. ‘Moving is harder than I thought it would be,’ he thought. He picked up another box and opened it. Seeing the old pictures of the team, he looked closer. Kuroo’s eyes widened, and he felt a single tear fall down his cheek. _Kenma_. 

He’d blocked out the memories of last year, vowing to deal with them later. They were too painful. They came crashing in like waves in his mind, destroying all the walls he’d put up. 

_The fear he’d felt when he saw the car not stopping in front of them. The look Kenma had given him from the passenger’s seat, his eyes showing his fear. The way Kenma had grasped his wrist, knowing what was coming. It seemed like the world stopped when the car had rammed into the side of theirs, parts and decorations flying everywhere. Kuroo’s legs had been caught under a sheet of metal that had come from one of the doors._

_His first mistake was leaving his phone in the back seat, where he wouldn’t be able to reach it. He had tried, but it was a few inches away. Kuroo had grabbed Kenma, pulling him over and checking for injuries. He saw the cut on Kenma’s head bleeding. He’d taken his shirt off to use it to collect blood and put pressure on the wound, not finding any other kind of cloth in his panic. He stroked Kenma’s hair and whispering for him to stay awake. Kuroo’s only comfort was Kenma’s shallow breathing until the ambulance came._

_The EMT’s had pulled them out of the wreck, putting Kenma in first. Earlier, Kuroo had tried to get his leg out of the piece of metal, but it was heavy and sharp, and he’d ended up cutting it more. The EMT’s pulled the metal off and Kuroo’s eyes widened when he saw the bone of his leg. They temporarily sewed it up and bandaged it, so it would stop bleeding until they got to the hospital. Kuroo hadn’t even noticed that his leg was cut, he was focusing on Kenma, whom they were stabilizing in the ambulance. They loaded him in another ambulance and sped to the hospital, Kenma’s ambulance in front of them._

_The rest of the night was a blur, and Kuroo couldn’t remember it. He could remember one thing clearly. Too clearly. He almost wished he didn’t remember it at all- The flatline on Kenma’s heart monitor. In that moment, all Kuroo could feel was cold. He was numb. The sorrow didn’t come until a second later, and it came hard. He sobbed over Kenma’s body, begging for it to be a fluke, for it to not be real. Because it couldn’t be real. Just a week before that, Kenma was still playing his video games, teasing Kuroo for trying to cuddle._

The memories ended there, and Kuroo was back in his new apartment, sobbing on the floor, unable to breathe. After a few more minutes of gasping and crying more, Kuroo found his breath again, still not entirely calmed down. Kenma’s death had just started to feel _real_. He hadn’t allowed himself to grieve before, not letting himself think it was real. But now, it was. His Kenma, his Kitten was gone. The small smiles after Kenma finally let them cuddle, the blushes when they were on dates, the soft snores when he was sleeping, all of it was _gone_. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he called Bokuto. Kuroo didn’t trust himself to be alone tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you did get here, thanks for reading my work! I’m not new to ao3, but I haven’t posted in a while, so sorry i messed up the italics or something! Also, as I said in the tags, I’m on my ipad, so I’m sorry about the formatting! My lovely friend Mary beta’d this, so thanks so much to them! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
